A Little Too Much Fun
by RedRoseQueenOfCountry
Summary: Summary: What happen in Vegas stays in Vegas! Well, maybe not always! From there you will just have to read it to find out more. P.S.: I know, I’m mean, but it’s just so much, for me!
1. Faith in Love

A Little Too Much Fun

A/N: Okay, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep. (You can roll your eyes now, gracelove! LOL!)

A/N 2: Okay, this takes place close to the end of the series. This is at the episode Bullets over Brock, but BJ & Brock get a divorce and it is already final. Again, in this Henry is only two. He has not spoken.

Summary: What happen in Vegas stays in Vegas! Well, maybe not always! From there you will just have to read it to find out more. (P.S.: I know, I'm mean, but it's just so much, for me!)

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Reba Hart stood there looking at him in disbelief. _How can he be saying this? What the each was this mo-ron thinking? _She thought.

"What? How could you!? Where was your head!? Wait, I know where it always is, but did you even try to think of what would happen after you did it!?" She shouted.

"Reba, call down. We did it; it's already done." Brock said.

"Yeah, we think it's for the best. We don't get along anymore, and we never really loved each other. When we talked all we did was reminisce about the past." BJ explained.

"How could you do this!? What about the kids!? What about little Henry!? How will you explain this too him when he's old enough to understand!? What will you say!? And, what about custody arrangements!? What are you going to do!? He can't be jumping from house to house! Even with you pea brains, you should understand that he wouldn't be able to handle that!" She screamed.

"We already took care of that. I am giving full custody of Henry to Brock; I can't deal with him. He's too much of a hassle. I want to be able to move on and start a real family. Besides, he seems to like you so much better then me." BJ said, with no emotion.

Henry really did like Reba better. He would cry and scream when BJ held him, but the moment Reba picked him up; he was completely calm. He loved playing 

with her hair, her necklaces and anything she had on, but when BJ took him from Reba; he would cry and scream until Reba took him back.

"Reba, you can't do anything about this. It's already done." Brock said.

"So, I try my hardest for forever to help you two fix you marriage, and now you tell me you got a secret divorce!" She yelled.

"Reba, it is over. It's done. You can't change it." Brock said as they both left.

After they left, Reba flopped down onto the couch. The room was completely quiet, since all the kids were gone. _I can't believe those mo-rons did this! They don't even care about what happens when everyone else finds out. Oh, poor little Henry, how will he take this? What if one of them moves away? Oh, Lord! _She thought.

Verse 1:  
You felt this coming on, you've seen it for a while.  
But there are no regrets between us, we can leave here with a smile.  
We have to talk about it, what we've always known.  
The hardest part about today, is tonight we'll be alone.

Chorus  
We were just two hearts, bound for different roads.  
Why they didn't lead us to forever, we may never know.  
Oh, I will carry you with me,  
I will hold on to our memories.  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up.  
Keep holding on and don't loose your faith in love.

Verse 2  
Life's gonna move on and the pages have to turn.  
We'll be stronger people now, from the lessons that we learned.  
This one's gonna hurt, it's a little deeper break.  
But just know I'm praying for you, as I watch you walk away.

Repeat chorus  
We were just two hearts, bound for different roads.  
Why they didn't lead us to forever, we may never know.  
Oh, I will carry you with me,  
I will hold on to our memories.  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up.  
Keep holding on and don't loose your faith in love.

It can hold you, it can save you.  
From anything or anyone.  
Heaven knows who's waiting for you, when two herts come undone.  
Oh I will carry you with me,  
I will hold on to our memories.  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up.  
Keep holding on, and don't lose your faith.  
Oh, never, ever lose your faith in love,  
Don't ever lose your faith.

P.S.

A big shout out to Reba-Brockfan, if it weren't for you; I would not be writing this! Thanks! Let me know what y'all think about this story. Is it worth continuing? Tell me!


	2. Long Waited Update

Hello darlings,

Some of you may be shocked to see me on this site after such a long time. Both my dear little cousin and I (plus our whole family) have been through a lot this past year. I can't explain it all now. especially since anyone in the world could read this, and it's a very personal and saddening story. Anyway...

I do want to say that I am sorry to the people who waited for all most half a year to read updates for my stories, but things happen. I have to tell you all that I probably will not be updating (Again, please forgive me.) very soon. I'm sorry again. (Again.)

Ariana, my dear little cousin has gone through so much that I just need to be with her right now. She needs me, and I need her so much as well. She's always been like a daughter to me, so I love her so much more than just a cousin. She's my baby girl.

Thank you for understanding. I do hope that eveythin' is well for y'all.

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

Take Good Care!

God Bless!

With love and blessings,

Aleana Anna Sophia


End file.
